De teixons i experiències
by Piautos
Summary: El cristall et va ferir els ulls i el soroll els timpans . (Recopilatori en català de la participació 'De tejones y experiencias' a La Copa de la Casa al foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)
1. Setembre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertany a J. K. Rowling**

_''Aquest fic participa al minirepte de setembre per La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Fic original en castellà. _

* * *

**Augurar**

Era un ocell bonic. De color verd fosc, més fins i tot que l'escut de Slytherin. Estava amagat al mig de les esquerdes de la torre, mirant-la, espantada. Tenia un bec d'un profund color negre, més que aquella nit passada. I llavors va començar a cantar.

No era un cant bonic, ni de bon tros. L'Hannah ja havia sentit cantar als augureys, temps enrere. Però significava una cosa: s'acostava tempesta.

Començà a ploure minuts després i veié com l'au desplegava les seves ales i sortia per la finestra on ella havia estat parada mirant les restes. Llavors ho va saber... Va saber que aquella tempesta els ajudaria a tots. Hogwarts quedaria net i llest per començar de nou. Hogwarts tiraria endavant, com ho faria ella mateixa i tots els seus companys. Com ho farien mags i muggles.

I va donar les gràcies a aquella au, amb la certesa que tot milloraria.

* * *

**Gràcies per llegir**


	2. Octubre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertany a J. K. Rowling**

_''Aquest fic participa al minirepte de octubre per La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Fic original en castellà. _

* * *

**Timor**

Crit. Un, dos, tres. Ànima esparracada. Un, dos, tres. Silenci. I de nou, crits. Un, dos, tres. Llavors, va obrir els ulls.

La seva respiració era agitada, l'aira amb prou feines entrava als seus pulmons i no podia deixar de recordar aquell soroll que li havia entrat al cervell, amb aquella, feia quinze nits. Era un nen de segon, no recordava massa la seva cara. Havia mirat d'oblidar-ho.

Crit. Un, dos, tres. Llàgrimes. Un, dos, tres. Silenci. Un, dos, tres. Silenci. Un, dos. Crit. Llavors, va reconèixer aquella veu. La Susan.  
Corria per aquells passadissos sense fixar-se bé en res. Un sentiment li feia cremar les entranyes, li accelerava el cor. On era la Susan? Va agafar la vareta amb força. Un grup d'alumnes, en Crabbe al mig del cercle. En Crabbe i algú a terra, tirada; pèl-roja.

Un crit, seu. Un, dos, tres segons. En Crabbe sortint del cercle. L'Ernie empunyant la seva vareta. La por, la por a perdre-la. El valor, l'enfrontament. I la imperdonable.

Un crit i despertar-se. Sense llum a la infermeria més enllà d'una espelma dringant, quasi consumida. La tremolor de les seves mans, el dolor a l'intentar-se incorporar. Un grunyit i uns passos. I ella. Al seu costat, amb llàgrimes als ulls però un somriure tímid als llavis. Ella, amb una lleu. Ella, a raser.

I la por de nou al seu estómac, present com al primer dia. Com a recordatori, foc per a la resistència.

* * *

**Gràcies per llegir**


	3. Novembre 2019

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertany a J. K. Rowling**

_''Aquest fic participa al minirepte de novembre per La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Fic original en castellà. _

* * *

Óνειρο

Mata a en Dumbledore. Somiava cada nit amb aquells ulls vermells, mirant fixament al seu pare. Somiava en ell mateix abaixant el cap davant aquella oració. Mata a en Dumbledore.

I es despertava d'aquells somnis amb la roba enganxada al cos, la mirada dels seus companys d'habitació dirigida a ell. Mata a en Dumbledore. Es despertava amb un crit ofegat, es despertava amb una empenta d'en Theo, es despertava amb una gerra d'aigua d'en Blaise, es despertava amb la ment indefensa. I es tornava a tancar en ell mateix, sense fer cas de la preocupació que sentien els altres per ell. Mata a en Dumbledore. Es despertava cada dia més sol.

Mata a en Dumbledore. Va somiar una vegada i una altra amb la Katie Bell, volant encantada pel collaret. Somià i somià, la por el portava a cridar per despertar-se. Ja no podia fer cap altra cosa. Mata a en Dumbledore. Somià amb en Weasley, enverinat. Somià que es moria als seus braços. Somià que els seus ulls blaus adoptaven un color més clar. Mata a en Dumbledore.

Mata a en Dumbledore. Somiava en ulls vermells, en morts, en matar i en morir. Somiava en ulls blaus, en el fracàs, en morir i en matar. Somiava… I la por feia que tornes cada nit a aquell armari per intentar que la tornada de l'Innominable no fos de nou el seu pitjor malson.

* * *

**Gràcies per llegir**


	4. Maig 2020

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter pertany a J. K. Rowling**

_''Aquest fic participa al minirepte de maig per La Copa de la Casa 2019-20 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Fic original en castellà. _

N/A. Tipus de minusvalía: ceguesa i sordesa. Personatge: Kevin Whitby.

* * *

**Sentits**

Va tocar la taula per intentar trobar el llibre que estava buscant. A la portada hi havia uns punts que assenyalaven que era el volum muggle de El Petit Príncep. Es va asseure en una de les butaques que tenia a casa seva i va tirar el cap enrere. Llavors ho va tornar a recordar.

―Kevin! ―va sentir que l'avisava l'Owen.

―Bombarda Maxima!

Qui ho va cridar ho va ser just quan ell arribava al costat de l'enorme finestral. Va explotar. Els petits vidres es van escampar al seu voltant, brillant per les fogueres que s'havien aixecat pel castell. Llavors va quedar envoltat per un zum-zum constant. L'encanteri el va atrapar just en el moment que notava que alguna cosa es clavava al seu cos.

A Sant Mungo es va despertar desconcertat. Notava que hi havia llum però tot era negre. Havien hagut d'utilitzar una transcripció especial per tal que entengués als metges, a través del tacte.

«El cristall et va ferir els ulls i el soroll els timpans».

* * *

**Gràcies per llegir**

NA. Aprofito que has llegit aquest fic per anunciar-te que properament escriure una historia en català de la Tercera Generació. Espero veure't pels reviews.


End file.
